


A Chemical Romance

by kyokatkai



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Food, Groping, Hinata is a hoe, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sex, deep moments, sleepover, there are some pure moments I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokatkai/pseuds/kyokatkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monokuma drugs everyone up as a motive and Hinata and Komaeda end up sharing a room (chapters 1-5).<br/>Soudam (chapters 6-7).<br/>Owari and Sonia (Chapter 8).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like, I just did this on a whim so it's probably not that great but enjoy anyway! I might add a Soudam story in also.

Monokuma was at it again. To present his new idea for motivation, he gathered all the students in the hotel's restaurant. There were food platters scattered on top of a table, enough for each student. The platters were covered to conceal the identity of what was underneath.

"Now then, let's begin," the bear started. The students looked much less than amused. "I prepared an afternoon snack for you all and ya gonna eat em. No 'ifs' 'ands' or 'buts.'"

The Super High Level Princess raised a hand. "But what if-."

"Did ya not hear what I just said?!?" Monokuma yelled while cutting Sonia's interjection short. 

Sonia frowned and put her hand back down as Monokuma continued on.

"So as I was saying, you all must dine on my bearlicious treats. The catch is that they've all been injected with a surprise inside."

"U-um, wh-what kind of surprise?" Tsumiki meekly questioned.

"I'll tell ya afterwards. Now pick your plate and eat!" He demanded.

The students reluctantly selected their own platters and began to injest the contents within. The trays held a variety of desserts and flavors.

Hinata Hajime had chose a particularly large chocolaty treat with a cream-filled center. It tasted surprisingly good but he still had a difficult time swallowing it. He could only feel the impending doom awaiting him in the future.

Once everyone finished eatting their choice of dessert, Monokuma cleared his throat and begin his explanation.

"Now I'll tell you the secret ingredient of my gifts since I know you all are eagerly dying to know!" The bear exclaimed, "You are just ingested food with aphrodisiacs! Now the dosages were different in each one, so some received very small amounts while others got the highest amount I could inject in there."

The students gasped in shock as they could not believe that a stuffed bear just gave them food to that would stimulate their sexual desires. Moreso than surprised, they were worried.

"There's another twist!" The student's attention were grabbed by the fact that there was more included in this trainwreck plan.

"Under your plates are envolopes containing another students name. This is your partner for the night. You'll be staying together throughout dark depths of the night, so let your desires run wild!"

With this statment made, the students hastily dug out their cards to find their partner's name.

Hajime carefully opened his envolope and pulled out his destined card. In his mind he read the name printed: Komaeda Nagito.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I was surprised to get responses so quickly on the first chapter. It definitely motivates me to do more. I hope you all enjoy this one as well.

Hinata Hajime instantly made eye contact with the boy whose name was written on the card in his hands. Komaeda just smiled lightly like he always did while Hinata unconsciously gulped. He knew this situation was not a good one.

"Upupupupu, what you all waiting for? Go on now, get to your designated rooms...well I guess you all will have to decide whose room you'll stay in..." Monokuma started excitedly but seemed unsure of his plans by the end of his statement.

Hajime was at a lost as to where to begin with discussing their current situation with Komaeda. He cringed at the mere thought of bringing it up. 

As he and the rest of his classmates trudged out the door, he desperately tried to keep his distance from the white haired boy. However, as other pairs began to separate from the crowd, Komaeda appeared at Hajime's side.

"I can't wait to see the inside of your cottage, Hinata-kun," Komaeda said in voice loud enough for only the two of them to hear.

"Huh?" Surprised, Hajime turned to the other boy.

"Well, of course we weren't going to spend the night in the room of trash like me."

"What? That's not- I mean- ugh," Hajime struggled to come up with a response to Komaeda's senseless self-loathing.

"It's okay, Hinata-kun, you don't have to force yourself to try to be nice to someone like me. It's bad enough there's a chance a worthless existence like me might attack you."

Oh. Hajime thought Komaeda's thoughts about this were little off hand. He was more worried that the two of them would lose control and do things...things that they would regret. Obviously, they were having different thought processes.

 

Hajime and Komaeda arrived at the latter's cottage with one more reluctant than the other. There was an awkward silence filling the room.

"Shall I sleep in the shower room? You wouldn't want trash sleeping on your couch would you?" Komaeda finally spoke up.

"Huh?" Was all that Hajime could managed in his worrisome state.

It was then when it hit him. Sudden and hard and at full blast. His blood pressure began to rise as heart began to beat at an abnormal speed. Both of his cheeks flushed and breathing rapid. Heat spread throughout his body causing him to swallow hard. He was beginning to lose his rationality.

"Hinata-kun?" Komaeda questioned with worried. He approached Hajime out of concern.

"No, stay away." Hajime protested with his hands in front of him. He couldn't have another person near with his increasing desires. 

Despite Hajime's attempts to keep Komaeda away, the luckster still came by his side. He put his hand on Hajime's shoulder in a motion of reassurance. However, the contact felt like a surge of electricity right down to his groin. Hajime gasped and roughly grabbed on to Komaeda. Surprised, Komaeda didn't know how to react so he just let Hajime cling to him. 

Komaeda could feel Hajime's lips approach his ear as he raspily breathed,"Komaeda."


	3. Chapter Three

Komaeda Nagito was one who was not used to physical or rather, any kind of human interaction. Hinata Hajime had crossed a line that Komaeda had never experienced. His uncharacteristic actions made him worry and he tried help his friend. However, when he reached out to Hajime, he tried to keep him away. Normally, Komaeda would have instantly followed a command from Hajime, but the way he was acting was strange. 

When he made an effort to physically interact with Hajime, he latched on almost desperately, like his life depended on Komaeda's presence. His rough low whispers definitely added to Komaeda's shock but also made his concern grow. Obviously, he didn't understand that Hajime was currently lusting for him.

"Hinata-kun, I'm always here for you," Komaeda began his attempt to comfort his distressed friend, pulling him in close to where Hajime's head was buried in Komaeda's chest. "Even if I'm absolutely useless-mh?"

Komaeda's rambling was cut short by Hajime, who had firmly gripped his collar and roughly yanked on it to bring Komaeda's lips to his own. Komaeda just couldn't stop receiving surprises as his eyes widened once again. 

Hajime's kiss was passionate but so desperately long that both of them practically suffocated with the mere touch of their mouths. They finally parted, breathing in and out to regain their oxygen supply.

"Hi-Hinata-kun," Komaeda breathed, tears were welling in the corners of his eyes from a mixture of oxygen deprivation and the sudden actions forced upon him.

Komaeda called out to Hajime to understand his reasonings but instead caused Hajime to want him more.

"If you say my name like that, there's no way I'll be able to hold back," Hajime mused.

Using the grasp he already had on Komaeda, Hajime brought the white haired boy's face down to his again. This time, however, his lips made contact with the corners of his eyes as he surprisingly gently kissed his tears away. Not being able to keep much control, he quickly returned to the luckster's mouth, planting many kisses that continuously grew in intensity. Eventually, Hajime forced his tongue into Komaeda mouth. This earned him a delightful moan from Komaeda who in response, wrapped his arms tightly around Hajime's neck. Hajime countered his move by lowering his own extremities down to Komaeda ass, causing him to yelp in surprise.

Hajime giggled lightly between kisses at Komaeda insanely adorable reactions. He also pulled Komaeda even closer to himself, as close as humanly possible. 

Hajime's motion instantly caused Komaeda's face to turn a bright red, especially since he could feel Hajime's erection between his thighs. Hajime knew of this and only fueled the fire by moving in such a way they made his boner rub against Komaeda, springing forth the white haired boy's own.

"Ah, Hinata-kun! Anymore would be-ah!" Komaeda couldn't finish his protest as Hajime grabbed hold of his newly formed erection.

Hajime's movements made the luckster bury his face in shame on Hajime's shoulder. Komaeda's gesture was taken advantage of by Hajime with him moving his kissing to the other's neck. He smooched, licked, and sucked on his neck making his mark on the boy. Simultaneously, he played with his erection leaving Komaeda almost breathless.

"Hinata-kun, I don't think I take much more of this."

Hajime met Komaeda's eyes.

"You're right," he agreed,"I can't take much more of your fully clothed body."

Hajime roughly pushed Komaeda down with a hard landing on the latter's bed.

Let me take you until no one else can," Hajime demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ thanks so much for all the kind comments. Horny Hinata strikes again lol. Anyway, next chapter will be the fun part ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've been reading so far, you know exactly what this chapter is about.

Komaeda Nagito had just been pinned down by his classmate, Hinata Hajime. This very same classmate just made a very bold and slightly frightening declaration. Komaeda could feel a shiver run down his spine, not entirely sure if it was fear or from pleasure of what Hinata's demand meant.

Judging by the way the evening has already procured, Komaeda knew he wouldn't be able to prevent Hajime from conquering him. Especially since Komaeda was already extremely horny himself, it was known that the best thing would be to give in to his sexual frustration and Hajime's as well. Plus, he was afraid of the enormous amount of pain he'd be in if he resisted.

Hajime, on the other hand, cared about none of that. All he wanted was to plunge his dick straight in Komaeda's asshole. He didn't care about the internal conflict within the white haired boy's mind. Powerful drugs filled his system and his libido, preventing sympathy.

"H - Hinata-kun, please be gentle. I - it's my first time you know," Komaeda blushed brightly as he confessed.

"If you keep saying things like that, I won't be an ounce of gentle," Hajime also blushed as a little bit of reason returned to him.

The brunette excitedly began to practically tear off his and Komaeda's clothing. The only article of clothing left was Hinata's tie because he was in too much of a hurry to properly take it off. Komaeda appreciated it since it added to Hinata's sex appeal.

Hajime impetuously explored Nagito's body with his hands to find a sensitive spot to tease. While the luckster's frail body responded to most physical stimuli, Hinata found his nipples to be one of the most reactive and fun area to tease.

He tugged, twisted, and squeezed at the pale boy's rigid nipples. Komaeda reacted by biting his fist to prevent his delighted 'ahs' from escaping. Even so, he moaning was quite loud and had the same effect on Hinata regardless. He exchanged his fingers with his lips as audacious thoughts grew in contrast to his self-control which was running on low. 

"Sto-ah, stop it. I ah can't wait any longer. Hinata-kun please," Komaeda begged between pleasure-filled noises.

This immediately caught the other boy's attention. The words he'd been waiting to hear all night have finally been said. He searched frantically around the room when it suddenly occurred to him he wasn't prepared for this at all. Shit. Not at time like this, god no. Hajime raged internally until he noticed a mysterious bottle on the ground beside his bed. Curious and out of options, he inspected it. The label read: Monokuma's Beary Special Lube. He didn't exactly favor the idea of using lube from Monokuma but also did not favor not being able to dive into Komaeda right fucking now. 

Hajime fumbled a little out of his desperation. Eventually he managed to pour some lube on his hand. Komaeda was already in position waiting for Hinata to finish so he could be taken. Hajime carefully slid one finger in Komaeda, causing the frail boy to exclaim and grip the sheets below him tightly. The brunette was shocked at such a large reaction with only one finger. For a split second his rationality returned making him feel concerned, but that quickly faded away and he inserted another finger. A similar response was triggered. This only drove Hajime to quicken his speed.

When all the preparations were completed, Hinata wasted no time before thrusting forcefully into Komaeda. 

"Ah! Hinata! I can feel you inside me! Ah, it hurts! Ah~!" 

Komaeda's screams increased the ecstasy Hinata was already currently experiencing inside of him. The luckster's insides tightened at the other's presence, pleading for him to delve deeper. Hajime gladly obliged as he thrusted harder into Komaeda, reaching the depths of his rectum. 

"Hinata-kun, I'm about to-AH!" 

Before managing to finish his statement, Komaeda came and blissfully weakened. Hinata came right after receiving euphoria from hearing the boy's blithe screams. He pulled himself out of Komaeda and collapsed by his side.

The two gasped while regaining normal heartbeats and breathing. Their eyes met and they both smiled. They both knew deep down they were hiding such sexual feelings for each other, even without Monokuma's influence. The drugs would still be blamed for their love-making though, despite how much either one desired it. It was okay, because at least they had this night. This night spent together fulfilling the dreams they both had of each other; of them senselessly fucking to relieve the passion that is felt between them in every interaction. For once on this fucked up school trip, they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for the comments guys!  
> Anyway, this isn't the end because there will be a morning after chapter and I'm still pretty fixed on doing soudam. Maybe some others also. Any suggestions? I don't only do guy on guy, so don't be afraid to suggest girl/guy or girl/girl either.  
> thanks again!


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The probably not so good after sex morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sick right now so it took a lot to get this out. I really hope you all enjoy it.

A bright beaming ray of light blocked Hinata Hajime's eyesight as he stirred. He was regaining consciousness after a long eventful evening. Moans escaped his lips from a dull pain residing in the frontal portion of his head. Hajime attempted to sit up but something, or rather someone, was blocking his way. 

Returning to reality, Hajime realized that Komaeda Nagito was lying on top of him, snuggling close. His face flushed as he remembered what had transpired and especially the things he had done. 

Fear was the emotion that he felt the most. Hajime feared Komaeda's response upon awakening. He was scared of both rejection and acceptance. Rejection for obvious reasons but acceptance because of the uncertainty of the future. How would they continue from now? How would they act around each other? Around others? He didn't know and the thought of finding out was frightening.

Komaeda began shifting on top Hajime, signaling he was awaking. Hajime instantly tensed as Komaeda rubbed his eyes. When they finally opened, they locked on the boy under the body they belonged to.

Smiling softly, Komaeda rested his hands under his chin. 

"Good morning, Hinata-kun," Komaeda said brightly.

"Uh, ah yeah," Hajime muttered, a faint shade of pink tinging his cheeks.

Komaeda giggled lightly, showing his enjoyment regarding the other's reaction. He reached out for Hinata and brushed his fingers along his jawline.

"You're so cute, Hinata-kun. Quite a contrast to your behavior last night," a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Ngh," Hajime winced at Komaeda reference to his lustful actions. 

Once again, Komaeda giggled. He then gently kissed the lips of Hinata, causing another internal (and partly external) freakout from the receiver. 

"C-can you just get off me."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Huh?" Hajime raised his voice in surprise "what do you mean don't joke with me."

"If only it was a joke but it seems your relentless pounding has rendered me stiff," Komaeda sighed.

"Eh? N-no way that's true."

Hajime just couldn't believe it. It just wasn't possible that he was that rough with Komaeda. His deep thinking ceased as his thoughts filled with the memories of him pleasuring Komaeda. Heat rose to his cheeks and his dick twitched slightly. His thoughts were certainly turning him on. 

Despite his internal struggle, he could not rid himself of the memories. Worst of all, Komaeda was on top of him and his erection was growing.

"Ko-Komaeda, s-seriously."

"I'm sorry to say I cannot help it. Even if I could, I don't think I could tear myself away from feeling your growing desire once again."

"Ah!" 

Komaeda's comment took Hinata by surprise. He didn't expect Komaeda to be able to feel his hard on. Then again, why would he expect him not to? That'd be too convenient.

"Could it be that my weak body didn't satisfy you enough?"

"Eh? N-no that's not what I-"

"Then maybe my body can be of use to you in another way," Komaeda suggested before forcefully turning Hinata on his stomach.

"What are you-?"

Absence of a verbal answer, Hajime attempted to turn his head to face Komaeda. However, Komaeda lovingly stroked Hinata asshole causing him to jerk his head back in pleasure.

"How about go for round two?" Komaeda smirked and dove straight in before even waiting for a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for the Komahina portion...at least I think...  
> anyway, suggestions for the next couple in the comments please!


	6. Soudam Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Souda and Gundam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first part! I hope you enjoy.

The ultimate mechanic was practically jumping for joy. Monokuma had just announced that he and his classmates would be put in pairs for the night while high on some kind of sex-drug. Souda Kazuichi had been waiting for this chance since he arrived on this god forsaking island. To him, an opportunity to bang one of the chicks here was golden to him. Especially one girl in particular.

The ultimate princess, Sonia Nevermind, was the heavenly being carefully constructed by the gods themselves that Kazuichi happened to absolutely adore. He could only hope and pray that he would be lucky enough for her name to appear on his card. Even if he didn't get her, he was sure he'd have an enjoyable time with some other girl. Putting it that way sounded bad, but to a high school boy being isolated from the rest of the world, it was pretty good.

Kazuichi inhaled deeply. He had to prepare himself for moment of truth. Cracking his knuckles (an entirely useless action), Kazuichi opened his card. The was writing on the card. The writing was very neat, like it had came directly from the internet. However, what was written on the card made no sense to the man holding it. 

What the fuck? He thought.

"What the fuck?" He said aloud.

Written on Souda Kazuichi's card was a name he undoubtedly didn't expect: Tanaka Gundam.

"Monokuma! What is the meaning of this bullshit?!" Kazuichi demanded.

"Mm? What do you mean? I said it be random didn't I? Do worry about it!" Monokuma casually dismissed Souda's yelling.

Monokuma practically dragged Kazuichi out of the restaurant. He kicked and protested but it did no good. Everyone else had already left with their assigned partner. The only other person left was his partner, Gundam. 

"Tch. That stupid bear. I ain't stayin' the night with you," Kazuichi declared angrily.

"You worthless fiend. Does your human brain not understand you are incapable of defying the mastermind?" Tanaka questioned and had begun to walk off without waiting for a response. 

Kazuichi looked dumbfounded at Tanaka's words. He couldn't believe he was willing to just go along with this. Did he not understand what this situation implied? 

"Look, you can do whatever you want, I'm going home alone," Kazuichi said flatly.

Kazuichi started walking towards the cabins. Gundam followed behind silently until the two got to the point where their paths separated by individual cabins. He stopped Souda by grabbing his shoulder.

"Has your pitiful human earing been corrupted? Did I not warn you about the prevails of disobedience?" 

"Huh? What are you talking about? I told ya already that I ain't spending the night with a weirdo like you," Souda spat.

"I will not allow your foolish actions to endanger my precious Four Dark Devas of Destruction and myself," Gundam said simply then begun pulling Souda by his collar.

"H-hey! What do ya think you're doing?!?" Kazuichi protested, flailing his arms about.

Tanaka did not say a word in response. He only continued to drag his victim to his cabin before slamming the door shut. Then he proceeded to toss Kazuichi in the center of the room. Kazuichi only remained silent because Gundam seemed pretty angry. 

Upon command, Tanaka's miniature companions emerged from within his scarf and gathered in his palm.

"Jum-P, I assign you as the temporary chief since I'll have a guest for the moonlight's awakening. Now, you know what to do," Tanaka instructed the four hamsters and sent them off.

Souda watched in amazement. He knew Gundam was the Ultimate Breeder but he still was shocked at how he managed to train animals to understand all that. Even teaching a toddler that is a struggle. Gundam noticed Souda's gaze and merely crossed his arms and smirked.

"You seem surprised at my immense powers to communicate with creatures of the other realm. Hmph, it's not like I expected a mere mortal to take such feats lightly."

"Uh, yeah sure. What you said," Souda rubbed the back of his neck, confused. "So if I'm gonna be like, you know, stayin' the night, I'm gonna need to use your shower..."

"Understandable. However, I cannot allow a merger human to cleanse before me. I shall enter first."

"Uh...that's cool but I kinda just wanna shower and hit the sack."

"Worry not! I'll take care of my daily duties now! However, you are warned that feasting your eyes upon my bare flesh will most definitely bring harm upon you," Gundam seemed to excitedly enter the bathroom with that statement.

Kazuichi sighed loudly. This whole day seemed to be a disappointment. After getting his hopes up, he ends up being forced to spent the night with a total nutcase. Since he's arrived their conversations have been completely pointless. He sighed again. Maybe if he did it enough, Sonia would appear to take him gently by the hand and waltz off to her room instead. Unfortunately, reality was cruel and filled with despair. 

Ironically, as this hopeless pink-haired mechanic began internally monologuing about despair, a surge of hope rose up within him.

"Sh-shit! Argh...why?" Kazuichi gasped.

Monokuma's drugs were obviously kicking in and Souda could feel it. Yes, he could really feel it. He from down to up like the speed of light. Never in his life had he gotten an erection that quickly and he also never wanted to go away that quickly in his life either. 

His solution was to jerk off as fast as possible before Gundam finishes his shower. That way he can avoid any future troublesome situations. It was obvious that he wasn't suited for the medical field. 

Struggling with his jumpsuit, Kazuichi grabbed hold of himself. He swiftly but quickly stroked up and down his shaft and repeated the motion. Up and down. Up and down. But none of it seemed to do any good. All he could think about was the fact that Tanaka would end his shower soon and find him in this state. Tanaka would find him struggling with himself exposed in such an embarrassing position with his legs wide open, dick hard as a rock, and him pounding it. All this only made him to be seen. He wanted to see the other boy's reaction when he saw him in this filthy act. Just the thought made him quiver. His hand was no longer satisfying. Oh no, he needed much more excitement. 

As if on cue, the bathroom swung open and out came the breeder. Dressed only in a small white towel, he stepped into the room. He wouldn't have noticed Kazuichi in his state if not for his loud gasp.

Tanaka couldn't hide his surprise in regards to the pink-haired boy strawn out on his couch masterbating. His pace was fast as he approached the mechanic. Gripping the side of the couch, he leaned over Kazuichi.

"What do think you're doing?" His voice boomed.

Through pants he said,"What else could I be doing? Wait for you join the fun."

His words implied he was desperately waiting for Gundam's dosage to kick in, however, little did he know, it was already on full blast.


	7. Soudam Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two losers get it on

Tanaka Gundam and Souda Kazuichi were staring intently at each other. They both were still and silent for a total of thirty seconds. Thirty seconds was all either of them could handle before the need for each other took over. Kazuichi acted quickly, swiftly yanking Gundam on himself while removing his towel at the same time. Gundam was now straddling Kazuichi with bare cocks touching, igniting pleasure within the two boys. To keep the wave going, Gundam stroked himself and Kazuichi simultaneously. He squeezed and rubbed them together while trailing kisses up and down Kazuichi's neck. The mechanic reacted strongly, grabbing hold of the breeder's shoulders while moaning loudly. 

"Ah! Gundam!" He cried, begging for more.

A chuckle came from Gundam. He was obviously enjoying his current dominance of the other. Therefore, he got off of Kazuichi and instead planted himself on the ground. The pink-haired boy seemed confused at first but that soon washed away as lips touched his head. Gundam sucked and licked Kazuichi gently, obviously not having any experience in giving blowjobs. 

"Mm, harder...suck me harder..." demanded Souda.

With amusement in his eyes, Gundam gave into his desires. He essentially was devouring Kazuichi with how deep and hard he was sucking. It was surprising that he hadn't choked on the dick. Nevertheless, his efforts were appreciated by its owner who couldn't prevent the lewd noises escaping his mouth. They only turned on Gundam more. 

"St-stop! I'm a-about to cum!" 

Despite the warning, Gundam delved farther down Kazuichi's shaft. This action caused his cum to launch even quicker. Gundam swallowed surprising Kazuichi. He even went as far as licking him clean. 

"You didn't have to-" 

Kazuichi's words were cut off when Gundam sealed his lips with a kiss. Compared to the mechanic's rough lips, the breeder's were incredibly soft. It was hard to imagine they belonged to man, especially one who always goes on about other worlds and shit. They were sweet too, like strawberries. The taste was addicting and Kazuichi hungered for more. He aggressively pushed the dark haired boy down and locking lips with him. Desire ravished him and he forcibly pried open the other's mouth with his tongue. With both being inexperienced, their French kissing was a little sloppy but they spent plenty of time getting the hang of it. 

Soon, only kissing wasn't enough for the boys. The two sat up and Gundam commenced in stripping Kazuichi, while Kazuichi ran his hands up and down Gundam's body. Once Gundam exposed him, he pinned Kazuichi down, winning dominance once again. The breeder then began to tease the mechanic's nipples. This earned him a shrill yelp from Kazuichi.

"Wh-what are you doing? I-I'm not a girl!"

"Don't you think I know that better than anyone right now?" 

The sexiness in Gundam's voice instantly shut him up. He wasn't gonna disobey that hot piece of ass. Thus Kazuichi was left to practically melt under Tanaka's nipple play. He couldn't believe how hard his, a man's, nipples had gotten, much less how erotic the scene was. He was weak to Gundam's sensitive and soft yet rough touch. This is probably the reason he didn't complain when Gundam spread his legs apart preparing for connection. Luckily, Gundam already had an unknown gel nearby ready for use. He lathered it on himself and hands before carefully stroking Kazuichi's asshole. His caress sent shivers up his spine. The mechanic gripped the couch from the foreign, yet delightful, sensation. 

Without any warning, fingers slipped inside one at a time. His pace was probably too quick for a virgin but he still managed to prep Kazuichi successfully. 

"Ngh...aren't you gonna p-put...it in?" Kazuichi asked meekly.

His question was answered by Gundam penetrating him. Kazuichi yelled in surprise, expecting a verbal answer instead of a sudden physical one. 

"Ah, ow! It's painful!" He cried.

"How foolish. Did you really think that I would go easy on you?" 

Gundam then started to thrust deeper into Kazuichi. He was in ecstasy. The asshole of a virgin was delightfully tight and satisfying. On the other hand, the one who's said asshole is being mounted has tears in his eyes from the pain. However, those tears weren't just from pain, it was also from pleasure. The mix was made possible by the medicine, which allowed him to feel anything other than pain. 

The love making continued through the night until the two boys fucked themselves to death. They collapsed together, only to wake up the next morning try to distance themselves out of embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I don't feel very confident about this chapter. I feel like I could've done more. Nethertheless, any ideas for the next chapter? Any pairings you wanna suggest?


	8. Owari Akane and Sonia Nevermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter for Owari and Sonia. The two get paired up for the night...

The Ultimate Princess tried to remain her composure. Honestly, that's all it seemed she was ever trying to do. It was her duty after all. How could she ever let her people down? 

Monokuma's latest plot included the drugging of her precious classmates. She was struggling not to go into a fit of rage. Deep breaths were taken to calm her down. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? They were separating which could good since no one could gang up on anyone. Yet, at the same time, if someone were to be attacked single handedly, no one else would be able to save them. 

Similar thoughts only continued to emerge as Sonia fiddled with her slip of paper. She spent a long time opening it because she was too worried about the others, especially someone like Mikan who cannot stand up for herself. 

The paper began to crease from Sonia’s moist palms. It was evidence of her anxiety; that was not for herself when it probably should've been. Even so, she managed to reveal the name printed. 

Owari Akane

At first, the idea did not register within Sonia. She had been accustomed to seeing all of her classmates’ names from the mapping system provided by Monokuma. That's why reading the girl's name was natural, and no where out of ordinary. It was only when the owner of such name approached her that she had any understanding. 

"Yo, Sonia! Looks like you and me get to share a room tonight,” Owari cheerfully stated.

“Uh, huh?” A dumbfounded look was plastered on Sonia's pristine visage.

“Well, come on! Listen hurry up and go!” Owari smiled while grabbing the princess’ wrist, “I have plenty of food back at my place.”

Owari was as clueless as Sonia was confused, but that didn't prevent either of them from arriving to the cottage. 

Sonia, finally coming to her senses, scoped the room.

“So...uh, Owari, what would you suggest we...do?”

“Hm? I thought I told you I had food, but that's for me...Well, I guess I could share...a little,” Owari pouted at her own suggestion.

"Ah, no, I'm quite alright. I had enough to fill me up earlier, thank you.”

“Suit yourself.”

It wasn't long before Owari had dug in and make a mess. Sonia always thought she ate as if she were on the verge of dying from starvation. It seemed as if everything tasted like the first time. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing? Sonia left that question unanswered.

Time passed on, and Owari seemed content either eating or training, while Sonia sat and twiddled her thumbs. She hoped she did not seem rude, yet she also did not know what to do in this situation. Sonia did not engage in such rigorous training as Owari. Only simple exercises to keep her body healthy. Now, she didn’t feel very healthy as she could feel the drug starting to kick in. As a member of the royal family, she was trained to recognize the feelings acquired from various herbs and medicines to prevent her from being poisoned or something similar. However, that knowledge won’t be doing her a bit of good in her current circumstance.

“Um, Owari, I’m afraid that Monokuma’s medicine is starting to take effect. Would you like me separate myself from you and go into the lavatory? I’m not sure if I’ll be able to contain myself otherwise,” Sonia precautioned for the both of them.

“Huh? Why would you do that?” Owari cocked her head, seeming to not understand.

“Well, as I said-”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Owari sounded a little agitated, “I meant why do you gotta restrain yourself like that? I know you're supposed to be royal or something, but that doesn’t mean you can’t just let go every once and awhile.”

“Eh?” Sonia clasped her hands to her chest as she blushed. 

No one had said something like that to her. She was amazed how much Owari was considering her. Sonia wasn’t sure if it was her or drugs that had caused her heart to skip a beat. 

“I, um, well, I have a duty to uphold-”

“I don’t care about any of that,” Owari waved her hand, “When you’re with me, just act normal, or not normal...whateves, you know what I’m saying.”

Sonia looked at the floor to avoid eye contact. If she did, she might not be able to calm down. Right now, her heartbeat was clearly not normal, and neither was the color of her skin. However, despite her attempt to keep calm, Owari sat down beside her and forced Sonia to look at her.

“No matter who you are, you deserve to be happy,” Owari smiled softly at the quivering princess.

“But what if being happy means going against my people?”   
“Then they don’t deserve to be ruled by someone like you,” Owari claimed.

Sonia thought for minute. For a whole minute, she sat in silence staring in Owari’s gorgeous eyes. Eyes that were like none others because they were the eyes that saw something more in Sonia other than her title. These eyes carried kindness, joy, and beauty, all of which Sonia was said to have, yet nowhere near way Owari did. Owari’s happiness came from a place of freedom with no restraints, no second thoughts for every action. A place where Sonia had to let herself wonder to.

“Will you make me happy?” whispered Sonia with a desperate expression, one that no one else had seen before.

Owari do not respond, she just grinned and embraced Sonia in her warm arms. She felt jovial to receive a positive response from Owari, yet was nowhere near satisfied. She reached up to the other’s face and pulled it towards her to peck at it. Obviously inexperienced, it was the most she could do to advance at this point. 

The gymnast did not seem surprised by the actions of the girl, instead she actually went along. She acted as an instructor, teaching the princess the basics of kissing. When Owari would do something, Sonia would follow along and it herself too, wanting to experience everything the other did. The two only got rougher as their simple kisses and smooches turned to violent tongue thrusting. Saliva dribbled down their from the exchange, but neither seemed to care nor notice. They were too content with their touching and grabbing as the two could barely contain themselves from only kissing. However, that did not last long.

Clothes began to mysteriously disappear from their bodies. Both felt a dramatic rise in temperature despite the lack of material covering them. Even so, it did not impede either of them from feeling the other.

Owari nipped down Sonia porcelain, slender neck, while groping her delicate breasts. Sonia, on the other hand, struggled to keep up as her breathing grew ragged. She was desperate to return the pleasure she was receiving. Grasping and grabbing mindlessly was getting her nowhere.

“Ah! O-Owa-ri! If you don’t slow down then…” Sonia trailed off, unable to speak with the unspeakable sounds coming from her mouth. 

Owari was fully aware of Sonia’s inner turmoil yet still continued to dominate her completely. She practically devoured the princess’ purity with the night’s events. She invaded the depths of her softest and untouched crevices, making their taste hers alone. Her entire body was violated by the hands of the gymnast. Neither was unsatisfied at the end of the ordeal, especially considering that the two of them climax several times. 

For Sonia, it was life-changing. She no longer felt oppressed by her responsibilities now that she knows that her precious Akane will always be there lift the burden and surrender her to happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was more pure than I thought it would be. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! It's the first girl/girl in the series and may not be the last....  
> Any suggestion? Put them the comments and If I like them I might write 'em ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to nikophii for helping me with errors.


End file.
